Happy Birthday!
by Pricat
Summary: It's Fiona's biryhday and her friends and family want to do something special for her to show her how awesome she is.


**Happy Birthday**

**A/N This is a birthday fic gift for Inyunaruto365 as it's her birthday tomorrow and I really wanted to give her a gift but we live too far away from each other to do anything so I decided to do this instead.**

**In this, it's Fi-Fi's birthday and her family and friends are throwing her a surprise party to let her know how special she is.**

**I hope people like it.**

**Happy Birthday Inyunaruto365**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in Far, Far Away as a certain red haired ogress walked through the streets of the kingdom along with an ebony haired girl along with Sleeping Beauty and Doris as Ogre Child scowled as she heard her friends arguing and sighed as being a Punk Princess along with the others sometimes got on her nerves.

Snow knew that today was Fiona's birthday and she along with the others were planning something special to let her know they cared about her but couldn't let her know as Snow saw Ogre Child along with the others leave and Fiona wondered what was going on as Snow didn't want to ruin things.

"They had to do last minute errands.

They'll be back in a while." she reassured her.

Fiona nodded as they headed to the mall as she knew her friends and family were acting very strange and wondered why and hadn't a clue they were throwing her a party.

"_Maybe they'll tell me later." _Fiona thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, preparations were going on for Fiona's birthday party as Lillian and the others were setting up the ballroom for the party as Donkey, Puss along with the triplets and Dronkeys were putting up streamers and balloons but Puss was making Donkey drink the helium to make the others laugh as Artie sighed as he joined Shrek as they were heading to the kitchen but saw Ogre Child there.

"I-I wanted to help with the cake, you know?" she said smiling broadly.

Artie smiled at that knowing the real reason the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior wanted to help as he nodded but they heard sounds as Ogre Child ran to the kitchen and saw Izz and Bronx in the middle of a food fight.

"Guys not cool.

Get out of here now!" she ordered as both Psammeads left the kitchen.

Artie vouldn't help but smile at Ogre Child doing that as she sounded like Shrek when she did that as they started baking the cake but hoped things would go okay as they were doing this for Fiona.

* * *

Later that day as early evening fell, Snow returned to see how things were going but was amazed seeing the ballroom looking amazing as the decorations were beauitful as she saw the huge cake but felt bad as she hadn't gotten Fiona a present yet but Shrek saw an evil smile on her face as she had an idea getting into the cake as he had a feeling she knew what she was doing as he chuckled at Artie's confusion but hoped the young ruler would understand as they saw Leah come.

"Everybody hide!

She's coming this way!" she said as they hid.

Fiona wondered what was going on as she went ahead of Carley into the darkened ballroom but saw the lights go on when she came into the ballroom as she was surprised to see her family and friends there.

"Wow you....... did this all for me?

Thanks guys." she said hugging Shrek.

Ogre Child scowled at that as the party went on but Fiona wondered where Snow was as Shrek, Puss and Artie laughed at that as the huge chocolate cake was being rolled in as she was about to blow the candles when something or somebody burst out of the cake as everybody was surprised but Fiona smiled seeing a certain ebony haired princess in the cake covered from head to toe in frosting and cake as Fiona blushed.

"Surprised Fi-Fi?" she said as they both giggled loudly.

Shrek watched as Fiona was licking cake off Snow White but understood as it was her birthday.

He then saw them leave as the party closed.

* * *

Fiona was lying in bed that night in the palace as Snow was dressed in a white night gown but she was surprised that the others would do something awesome like throwing her a party as sadness was in the ogress's blue eyes as that sadness was going to destroy the happy mood she'd been in most of the night as she felt somebody climb in beside her.

"Fi-Fi you okay?

Did you eat too much cake?" she asked.

"Nope.

I was just remembering past birthdays sucking when I was little because nobody would come to my parties because of my curse and feeling alone and sad but tonight was just amazing.

Thanks Snowdrop.

You and everybody does truly care about me." she said.

Snow nodded in agreement.

"And we're never going to change Fi-Fi." she answered as they kissed.

Fiona blushed as she agreed with Snow that now things were better because she had family and friends to care about her and make her feel wanted for all time.

She smiled smelling chocolate off Snow as she fell asleep..........


End file.
